<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Child meet Wolf Child by Hunter_Daemonium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788453">Wild Child meet Wolf Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Daemonium/pseuds/Hunter_Daemonium'>Hunter_Daemonium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hylianfury Discord Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feral Wild Child, Guardians - Freeform, Instead of Rhoam we got Wolfie, Other, The Great Plateau, This was a prompt on a discord server I'm on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Daemonium/pseuds/Hunter_Daemonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Wolf Link is the one who finds Wild Link post resurrection shrine, not Rhoam, and Link’s return to the world is a bit different. Wolfie has been a wolf ghost for too long to remember Hylian etiquette to bother and when the Wild Child returns to civilization is way later than planned (the shrines just… happened because he was curious), he doesn’t speak and he still has a lot more wolf habits than one would expect. Somehow he still manages to save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hylianfury Discord Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Child meet Wolf Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt that @princessofthieves posted onto their Discord Server.<br/>They can also be found on Tumblr @Hylianfury</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the stone moved to the side, a lone wolf looked at the newly opened cave entrance with curiosity before letting out a low growl at the new scent invading his senses. Hackles raised, the wolf backed off and hid in some near-by shrubbery, waiting for whatever to leave the cave.</p><p>The wolf waited for over an hour before the scent became stronger, but now the wolf was more curious than angry. Whatever was emitting the scent seemed familiar in a way, and now the wolf wanted to see what it was. The wolf crept to the cave entrance, keeping low to the ground, trying to seem as less threatening as it can while getting ready to attack just in case whatever was there was dangerous.</p><p>A person left the cave entrance, looking around lost at the new view around them, the wolf heard a voice that sounded detached.</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Remember, Hero, help him. He is all that we have left.”</em> </b>
</p><p>The wolf looked around and shook his head. The voice seemed familiar, and warm.</p><p>Looking back to the entrance, the person was no longer there, but at the edge of the cliff face they were both on. The person looked calm, their face portraying nothing as they looked over the Plateau and into the great beyond. The wolf crept closer to the figure, making sure that he was approaching downwind so any strong smells that were left on his coat wouldn’t be noticed by the figure. The person turned their head around and looked towards the remnants of an old church, before moving in that direction, flexing their hands and looking around at everything in aww.</p><p>The wolf followed, curious by this person.</p><p>They didn’t seem like a threat, they seemed like a cub that needed guidance if anything. And the wolf wanted to see how they were going to fair with the others inhabiting the Plateau.</p><p><br/>
======================<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As the days went past, the wolf watched the figure as they learnt how to hunt and defend themselves. The voice was still present in the wolf’s mind, but her voice was fading, telling him to hurry. That she couldn’t hold on for much longer.</p><p>The wolf remembered the voice's name, Zelda.</p><p>The wolf remembered his own name, Link.</p><p>The wolf learnt the person’s name, Link.</p><p>The wolf was the previous Hero of Hyrule and of Twilight, the new Link was meant to be the Hero of this Hyrule, and he had a job of helping the kid learn everything before they went off to fight the giant Boar surrounding the Castle.</p><p>Link didn’t like that idea. The kid seemed so confused by what was happening around them, there was no way they would be able to fight that thing. Hell, the kid even fought off Bokoblins with a stick.</p><p>Yeah, no, they would die the moment they stepped on the Castle grounds.</p><p>The wolf let out a huff as he stalked a deer, for both him and the kid. The kid could hunt yeah, but only Bokoblins, and after seeing them eat their meat, the wolf decided to start hunting <em> ‘proper’ </em> food for them. As he was about to go and launch at the deer, a shrill cry emanated from a nearby clearing. The deer fled as the wolf whipped his head up and looked in the clearings direction, it wasn’t a Bokoblin’s cry, no, the wolf knew their cries from experience when hunting them. This seemed different, almost as if-</p><p>
  <em> ‘LINK!’ </em>
</p><p>The wolf bolted out past the trees, and ran to the clearing, jumping over fallen branches and logs, running through bushes and fallen stone walls. A large pillar of smoke grew as the wolf drew closer. Heart beating frantically, the wolf jumped over the last wall before coming face to face with a large mechanical spider, staring right at a cowering figure partially hidden by a broken wall. The wolf barked at the spider, drawing its attention to him instead, running around it trying to confuse the machine in hopes of Link running away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And run he did.</p><p>The moment the wolf barked at what the Slate called a Guardian, Link took his chance and legged it. Holding his arm to his chest, Link ran down a hill and followed the path up to the Temple of Time, where he had been ‘camping’ for the last week or so. Running to the back of the Temple, Link stopped as he hid behind a broken pillar, panting and shaking, the adrenaline finally wearing off from his fight.</p><p>Sobs escaped his throat as he held his burnt arm tentatively, the pain becoming overbearing as the seconds ticked past. He could’ve died. And that thought alone scared him.</p><p>A soft whine caught his attention, looking up, he let out a small gasp as the wolf that had distracted the Guardian was now standing just before him, letting out small pants as it slowly made its way towards him.</p><p>Pushing himself back up against the wall, Link let out a (somewhat unsteady) growl that he learnt from copying Bokoblins. This caused the wolf to stop in its tracks, and look at Link, taking in his arm and scared posture. The wolf lowered its ears as it let out a sad whimper, before backing off and leaving through a broken wall.</p><p>Link stared at the where the wolf left for a couple of minutes, before relaxing slightly and making his way over to a pile of leaves and broken fabric that made up his ‘nest’, which he learnt after finding a few bird nests nestled in the apple trees. As he laid down, a calming emptiness filled his mind, and let himself fall asleep. A soft rustle and low growl roused him from his slumber, blinking sluggishly, Link looked around his small camp and came to a stop on the hunched figure in the corner.</p><p>It was the wolf.</p><p>Link let out a startled cry which led to a pained whimper after flailing his injured arm. The wolf stood up to attention and looked at Link, ears lowered and kept itself low, making them seem less threatening, as they approached Link. Link froze, watching the wolf, waiting for it to strike. As the wolf came closer, Link closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. But it never came, instead a rough and wet texture was washed over his cheek, causing him to open his eyes wide again and stare at the wolf in confusion as the wolf sat down, watching Link move.</p><p>Trying his luck, Link raised a slow hand and laid it on the wolf’s head. Marvelling in how soft the wolf’s fur was, Link let out a childish giggle at the sensation and shuffled closer to the wolf, moving his hand down the side of the wolf’s head to its neck, scratching under its jaw, then moving to rub two fingers over the bridge of its nose.</p><p>The wolf hummed in amusement and let the administrations happen, feeling as if this is only the beginning.</p><p><br/>
=================<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As day broke over the horizon, the wolf stretched himself awake and looked around. Noticing that Link wasn’t in eye-sight, he moved out to the small hillside, hoping that he would be there. Finding that he wasn’t, the wolf became more worried. After the Guardian attack (Link had shown him the slate and what the name of the mechanical spider was), the wolf became even more protective of Link. Trotting quickly back over to Link’s nest, he nosed around trying to catch his Kid’s scent and if it led to anywhere.</p><p>What he didn’t expect was to be tackled to the ground, a playful growl coming from the figure that was on top of him. The wolf slipped out of the person’s grasp and moved to go for his legs.</p><p><em> ‘He wants to fight this early? Let’s show him.’ </em> </p><p>The wolf let a grin take over his muzzle as he pulled the person down, letting out his own playful growls in retaliation. Link let out happy yips and small grunts as he wrestled with the wolf. The two had gotten close over the last couple of full moons, creating a bond that couldn’t be broken, even with the threat of the Boar at the Castle looming over their heads. As the wolf pinned Link to the ground, Link moved his knee up and jammed it into the wolf’s stomach, and moved over to a pile of rubble, face flushed and panting while a smile danced across his face. The wolf stood up and shook his head, regaining the lost breath his Kid kicked out of him. Looking at how happy Link was, the wolf decided that this would be a good time to stop the play fight.</p><p>Falling to the ground, the wolf let out a huff and laid still, waiting for Link to realise that he had won.</p><p>However, Link saw the fall as a sign of injury, not defeat. Panicking, he hurriedly made his way over to the wolf and began checking to see if the wolf was alright. Brushing his hands over the soft fur, he let out small whines to show his distress and fear, moving the wolf slightly to see if he had done any damage to the wolf’s stomach.</p><p>Hearing his Kid’s whines, the wolf became alert and stood up, showing that he was alright. Licking at Link’s hands and cheeks in reassurance, the wolf wrapped himself around Link’s body and settled down, allowing Link to run his hands through his fur in a comforting act.</p><p>As Link calmed down, he leaned slightly into the wolf and let out a small yawn, followed by small bark that the wolf taught him to be a sign of happiness.</p><p>The wolf looked up at him and replied with a similar bark, before laying his head onto Link’s head, letting sleep overcome him.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf wasn’t going to allow Link to go to the Castle yet, he needed to learn to be among other more... civilised races and learn from them. How to fight, cook, live, speak.  But when the time came, he would make sure that he was with him every step of the way, even when fighting the Boar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can be found on:<br/>Instagram- @hunterz_art and @hunterz_writes<br/>Discord- FallenHunter#9429<br/>Tumblr- fallenhunter851</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>